Lady Aladreil
by Elenaiel Stardaughter
Summary: Years past, the forces of Alimron divided the Elven race against itself in an ancient battle, one sixth of the Elves renouncing their Elvish heratige and 'becoming' that of Men. Now the forces of Alimron rise again, and only One can reunite them.
1. Default Chapter

Prelude To An Adventure  
  
The slender figure was barely perceptible against the near blackness of a moonless midnight. It glanced about warily before proceeding upon stealthy movements. The mysterious figure, as it turned out to be, was none other than mischievous Aladreil, daughter of Anariel. Lithely, she leapt from her bedroom window, a fairly sized leather pack slung over her right shoulder. Her long golden hair floated out behind her, settling only to rise again upon her step as she inaudibly reached the trodden-down grass beneath her windowsill. With an uncontained smile of nervous anticipation, Aladreil broke into a swift, silent run, away from her small family, her home, and everything that she had ever known. At last she was on her own, and headed to the one place she wished to be most but was denied of; Galahad Forest, where the Elves dwelt. Aladreil piloted her way sneakily through the tight village, hoping that she would find the Eastern Gate's guards, as usual, asleep at their posts. The youthful maiden had long awaited this night, for tonight she would sneak from her house at the stroke of midnight and escape the confinement of the village, making for the Galahad Forest. Galahad Forest was a large wood, stretching for innumerable miles, and was known as a dangerous, perilous place of mystery and puzzlement. But deep within the heart of Galahad Forest abided the Elves, and Aladreil had determined herself to find them at all costs. Ever since she could remember, Aladreil had been drawn to the fair Elven race. Once of age, she studied the ways of the Elves, her love for them only swelling. Yet this too was done only in secret, for in her village to even speak of Elves was offensive, though why she knew naught. Once she had spoken of the Elves to her Mother, but she only received a sharp reprimand in return. The people of her village seemed to have a perpetual hatred and prejudice towards the Elven race, though few people dared to ask why, and so few people spoke of it. Not even a myth existed (that was commonly told) that explained the odd dislike for the particular race. As for Aladreil, she could not help but adore the tall figures with their long, light-colored hair and vibrant eyes of the keenest of vision, and pointed ears that were sharper in hearing than any creature upon Middle Earth. She often enjoyed attempting to imitate their silent stealth and swift actions. As a child, Aladreil would oft beg of a stranger passing through the village if they knew of any Elven lore, and the tales she would hear constantly fascinated her. Travelers always responded with a smile and a twinkle of the eye, and would willingly tell her a story that left her craving for yet another. She had always longed to meet an Elf, but her Mother strictly forbid even the mention of such a thing. Now at last, at the age of eighteen years, she had her chance.  
The village of Aladreil's home was at the base of a great mountain, and the southernmost borders of the great Galahad forest were but a week's walk from the village if one went swiftly, in which Aladreil could now manage. Aladreil avoided the cobblestone paths that wound through the village, covertly hiding herself by means of frequent clusters of trees and bushes. She reached the Eastern Gate without being noticed, and, to her glee, the two night-gaurds sat slumped in stiff-backed chairs; one snored rather loudly. Thrilled by the opportunity, Aladreil darted forward anxiously, but stopped short and fled to the concealment of a bush as one guard rose with a clumsy clatter. He shook his head with a chuckle..."Nearly fell asleep there..." He mumbled in his half- consciousness. The man looked around doggedly, removing his hat to scratch his head of short, dark tousled hair, but, seeing no one, he took his place upon the chair once again, head nodding. "Must have been a dream or something..." The man mumbled as he slipped back into a half-slumber, clumsily replacing his cap. The small hat fell before his eyes, short strands of hair peeking stiffly from beneath the hat's back. Aladreil held her breath, quietly rising and tip-toeing over to the gate. Soon, she was within a foot of the man and the soft inhale-exhale of a light sleep was barely audible enough for her to hear. Relieved, she released her own breath and crept past him. The second man started with a loud snort, to Aladriel's surprise, and she flattened herself against the grassy floor in a moment. The first man woke again, fixing his cap and glancing up at the sky briefly before nodding back into his slumber. The numerous stars twinkled and winked down upon Aladreil, and with a grin, she sighed quietly. For a moment she mused the thought of the clumsy guards, and her rather amusing escape that seemed a bit too easy... Suppressing a chuckle, she bounded forward, slipping quietly past and into the darkness. 


	2. A Journey Begins

A Journey Begins  
  
Just as passing travelers had oft predicted upon Aladreil's query, one week had passed since the maiden's departure when she finally reached the borders of Galahad Forest. Aladreil had successfully remained hidden as she traveled through three other small villages of humans (in which many were willing to aid her with lodging and nourishment), many hills and valleys in between, open fields where naught but the tall grasses hid her, and forest-like areas of which she was glad to settle into for the night. Aladreil halted abruptly before the massive wall of thick trees, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Despite the tired lines that creased her face, an excited glimmer flickered across her vibrant cerulean eyes as she placed down her pack. "Galahad." She mumbled softly to herself. The name of the great forest itself was threatening, yet it sent anticipating chills down her spine; her love and desire to see the Elves had only grown over the rough week. She had eaten sparingly, just suffice for her appetite, not sure of how long her journey would last, but oft was aided by a sympathetic village-dweller. The young maiden, clad in naught but simple huntress' clothes and a small dagger, had encountered no harm nor threat thus far, to her pleasant surprise. Within moments, she resolved to rest once a suitable place was found within the woods. The Sun had begun it's descent from the cloudless sky, and by the minute the She faded to a rosy warmth within the heavens. In about an hour or so, Aladriel concluded, it would be dark. She paused before hoisting her pack upon her shoulder once again, and then, with a deep, excited breath of sweet forest pine, she plunged, fearless with confident expectation, into the dark forest.  
Suddenly, all about her were trees; trees of every sort, all looming up before her very eyes. Their leaves whispered eerie tales of mystery and threat as she stepped with covertness and agility across the narrow leaf- covered paths that seemed to thread before her. A clouding mist seemed to be all about her, the sun's salmon and golden rays peeking in only every so often through the timber-shrouded roof. A chill of apprehension momentarily tingled throughout her lithe body, but with a decisive nod in reassurance to herself, she forced herself ahead, refusing to have her dream intimidated. Aladreil pressed on but a few hours further, constantly awed yet chilled by the great wood, till the dark forest darkened still to the black of night. Her footfalls gradually eased into a halt, pausing to survey what she could still perceive in the night-swathed forest. Her sharp vision adjusted quickly, and Aladreil soon discovered a place beneath a large evergreen tree to eat and rest; it provided adequate shelter and concealment, and so she settled beneath its welcoming branches. Half- blindly, she groped and rummaged through her pack for a bite of food that might be left, all the while her mind absorbed with thoughts of the foreboding Galahad, and most, the Elves. Upon finding a few fruits and vegetables, and bread and her water skins, she consumed a small meal. Aladreil then, staring absentmindedly into the faint star-illuminated roof of green, gratefully wrapped her similarly-hewn Elven cloak about her. The lovely cloak was a gift from a friend who had received it from the Lady of the Western Wood, Lady Ithiliel. One must understand, there were two prominent Forests in Aladreil's region of Middle Earth; the Galahad Forest of the East where the Elvenking dwelt, and far west was the Wood of Ithiliel, where the Lady dwelt. Such a gift, crafted personally by Her, unbeknownst to Aladreil at the time, was a rare and magical thing. Nonetheless, she treasured the cloak greatly and treated it with meticulous care. Within moments, the maiden drifted into a deep, relieved slumber in the comfort of the camouflaging cloak, all thoughts of the mystifying yet beautiful forest swept away into a gentle state of unconsciousness. 


	3. A Rustle In The Leaves

A Rustle In The Leaves  
  
Aladreil arose fairly early the next morning with a start. Her body stiffened, attuning herself alertly to her surroundings with caution. Had she heard something? Aladreil waited but another moment, yet finding nothing, relaxed herself. Pushing the thought aside, she stretched with a blossoming smile, utterly refreshed. The weary lines had faded from her face, and she was wide awake within moments. Once again, Aladreil stopped to listen. She had definitely heard something. A rustle amongst the leaves, yes. Something that even her keen eyes could not perceive seemed to be about her, watching her. Aladreil felt the stranger's gaze upon her for a moment, then it fled suddenly. She flicked her long golden hair over her shoulder and stood slowly, eyes narrowed. What in the name... She pondered silently within her mind. Her lucid blue eyes darted to and fro, searching, but she could see no one. Not a broken twig nor pressed, crinkled leaves were to be found from where she had heard the disturbance. She took her cloak and slipped it on, carefully tying the silver string about her neck, cautiously. Opening her pack and removing a water skin, Aladreil drank just enough water to dampen her now dry mouth, then hoisted the pack up onto her back and walked forward. Despite her being slightly weary of spirit as she pondered about the long journey ahead of her, she still stepped on as lightly as ever, finding rest in the presence of the calm though perilous wood. Once again, she felt the strange eyes watching her, but, shaking her head, she advanced through the forest quickly along winding paths that seemed to change with the wispy breeze. Although the unrecognized gaze of the peering eyes came and went, Aladreil ignored it as she threaded her way through the confusing paths that revealed themselves before her.  
After two day's walk, Aladreil found herself deep within the forest; or so it apparently seemed. Once along the path, she spotted an odd- looking bush with dark plum-colored berries growing in clusters upon its thick, sturdy branches. She halted for but a moment to examine the attractive bush with its green, proudly-plumed leaves though limp berries, wondering if they were good to eat. Slowly, she plucked one berry. Juice trickled forth from it, and she gazed upon it in surprise, astonished. They were rather plump and quite luscious despite their limp look upon their branches. Raising it to her mouth, she allowed a small droplet fall to her tongue. She recognized the sweet taste from somewhere past as she savored the berry, but she could not remember even seeing such strange fruits ever before. Aladreil ate one more berry, then quickly plucked a few clusters and wrapped them in a cloth, placing them gently in her pack. And so she went onward till the sun disappeared from the western skies and faded into darkness once again. Settling beneath a broad-trunked, towering tree, the maiden realized exactly how hungered she truly was. Aladreil had been far too occupied with her thinking and fearful admiration of the forest, and pondering of where the Elves might dwell within the vast expanse, she hadn't realized how famished she actually was. Aladreil silently consumed a small meal of leavened bread, berries and water with a few vegetables. As she ate, Aladreil began to ponder doubtful thoughts as she reviewed and assessed her journey; would she ever find her way through the mighty Galahad? None had been capable of such, unharmed, in the past from the tales she'd heard from passing travelers through her village, back when she was but a youngling and full of passionate ambitions that were indeed impossibilities. And would her supplies last if she did? A faint frown became evident upon her fine-featured face, creasing her gentle brow, and with a sigh she gazed off distantly. Aladreil suddenly caught herself; to think such things! Her eyes widened as she shook her head at herself in shame; she would not allow herself to be intimidated. Despite her struggle, both mentally and physically, Aladreil removed her frowning expression, a gleam of determination announcing its place within her vibrant eyes. As the maiden returned to her meal, Aladreil paused as she thought she heard enchanting lulls of music and soft chimes, and joyous voices singing together in unison dancing to her ears from a distance; and then the eyes carefully watching her every move. Aladreil wanted to rise, to go off and inspect the odd occurrences, but suddenly she found herself far too exhausted to think; for some odd, unbeknownst reason. To feel so fatigued was a thing that she rarely felt, and puzzled, she fought it with what energy that remained. Yet something had simply drained her, and despite opposition, Aladreil found herself slipping off into a deep sleep, eyelids heavy with weariness, and all at once she was compelled into welcoming chance to rest. 


End file.
